Dr Model
by FlitShadowflame
Summary: Izzy and Alex are sniping at each other again. Set not long after No Man's Land and Who's Zoomin' Who? Light on Izzy, heavy on Alex, and a little extra George thrown in the mix. Mentions of an STD.


AN: this is a long string of vignettes, so to speak. I decided not to divide each one into chapters because…well, to be honest, it's because I'm lazy, and the new system for FFN is complicated. This is not my first _Grey's Anatomy_ fanfic, but it's the only one that's in a post-able stage at the moment.

-

Izzie flipped idly through an ancient magazine, her eyes popping at the picture she came across. A smirk crossed her face as she slid a bookmark between the pages and slipped the waiting room mag into her purse. George had pulled up out front. She loved having men bring cars around because she was "too tired to up the stairs."

The ex-model had a little extra sway in her step, and a few more teeth in her smile, like a cat that had the cream.

"You look happy," George commented. He looked miserable and exhausted, but he almost always looked like that.

"Thank you, Dr. O'Malley."

"…You're welcome…Dr. Stevens," he replied, slightly clueless.

Izzie grinned. "Step on it, Georgie, I wanna look something up on the internet."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, more confused than ever. He pulled out into evening traffic.

-

Alex had been getting weird looks all day. Hell, even Bailey was sniggering at him. Izzie had a secretive smile on her lips, and Meredith couldn't stop laughing at him. He hadn't seen George, since Alex had been late for rounds and Bailey assigned him drudgery as punishment. Finally, he did see George. Since everyone else couldn't stop laughing, he figured he'd go to the teddy bear of the hospital, who wouldn't laugh at someone's misfortune if it was the last humorous act in the world.

"George, why's everyone giving me weird looks?"

George looked for an avenue of escape, but Alex had pinned him firmly to the wall. "Check your email," he blurted. Alex was startled into releasing him, and the smaller intern ducked under his hold.

-

To: Staff

From: dizzyizzy gmail . com

Subject: Models and Karev

The Most Esteemed Alex Karev, M.D., has an embarrassing little secret, which doubtless caused his juvenile behavior towards me earlier this year.

He is an ex-model himself.

Believe it or not, the ex-Kleine model was discovered in a Paris subway, of all places, and moonlighted as Justin Chambers, when not being an active med student.

Can't see it? Check out this link. http/ www. David ck/ ckad.cfm? AdID205

Or this one. http/ www. David ck/ ckad.cfm? AdID361

Or this one. http/ www. celebritymalemodels. com/ features/justinchambers/

--Isobel Stevens, M.D.

I wonder if this has anything to do with the syphilis debacle.

-

Alex Karev growled. He had adopted a pseudonym because he _didn't_ want his former career to affect his current one. It wasn't like he could do anything to Izzie, though. She would simply reply that he had done the same to her. With a sinking feeling, he realized that every nurse he'd passed in the halls had given him the same superior look. The magnitude of the situation was finally dawning. He would have to put a tight reign on his temper and attitude if he wanted any good to come of this.

Maybe if he was the quiet, unassuming intern who knew the answers but wasn't a smartass about it, Izzie would worry she'd emotionally damaged him or something. Maybe she'd realize that her response had been just as juvenile as his attack, and its only defense was that it was a rebuttal, not the first offensive strike.

How dare she mention his sex life, though? He hadn't done anything similar that he could recall. Teased George about the syphilis thing, but…nothing like this. Not speculations on his carelessness sent to Bailey and Webber and Sheppard and Burke and _every freaking nurse in the hospital._ Olivia would preen over sleeping with a model, the rest would continue to snicker behind his back and probably reply to anything he said with "Yes, Dr. Model" or "No, Dr. Model." Nurses _liked _Izzie.

No. No, he'd play nice. And she would end up so freaked out over him playing nice that she would screw up royally and give him blackmail material.

-

George skimmed the email again, still shocked and displeased with his housemate's cattiness. It wasn't like Izzie to be such a bitch; that was Christina's territory. And cruelty to this extent was all Alex.

The last line, though, really made him burn. The respect he'd received as an intern was all shot out of the water when it got around that he'd been two timed and given syphilis for his pains with Olivia. His reputation had been slowly recovering until this email; now that the incident was fresh in the memory of the nurses, Alex wasn't the only target. George pulled in on himself hatefully.

His ears stayed red all day long.

-

A/N: Corny as it sounds, I want to hear what you think. This is as far as my thought process has gotten.

Oh, those links really do go to real websites, and Justin Chambers (the actor who plays Alex) really was a model for Calvin Klein, among other things. A very attractive model. :-)

--Chroni


End file.
